Falling Down (Burnout Paradise)
Falling Down is a Stunt Run started on North Mountain Drive near the top of Uphill Drive. The event is at the Wind Farm, with the driver facing the beginning of Uphill Drive. This stunt run is fairly short, being that all of the obstacles you must use are within close proximity of each other. It may be slightly more difficult for players who are not familiar with easily performing "reverse air," but does not require it all for the event to be won. It does however require a number of flat spins to be performed. Strategy Scores over 500,000 points *Start the run driving north on the road by the Wind Farm until you reach a ramp with a billboard. Just before you hit the billboard, perform a flat spin. Right after the spin you will need to turn around and flat spin from the opposite side of the ramp. Make sure you gain enough ground & speed before coming back to the ramp. Once you've reached the Paradise City banner, take the left onto Uphill Drive, and then onto the Uphill steps. *It is in the player's best interest to keep their car in a steady line while jumping the steps. There is no need to gain a lot of speed with boost while going down them because you will often lose control of your car and crash. There is also a risk for going too slow because you might end up landing on the side of the mountain, or on the railing below. Once you reach the bottom of the steps you will see a billboard. You will need to perform a flat spin here as well. *After you're done with the steps, make your way onto the Nelson Way train tracks and drive south until you see the Super Jump which takes you over the Crystal Summit gas station. At this point, there are two options to finish off your run. Option 1: The Super Jump *You will need to take this jump at moderate to full speed while being prepared for the elevation changes from the jumps & ramps head. Be sure that when taking them your car is stable, and that you do not keep your boost locked in. Holding the boost button down for 1-2 seconds right before you hit another ramp is ideal. *Near the end of the run you will encounter a second billboard. This billboard requires a little more speed, so make sure to use the tips above. As you come up to your last jump, you will see your final billboard. You will need to flat spin (left) into the billboard to end the run. Option 2: The Split Ramps If you choose to go north on the tracks you will see two split ramps. To end your run you will need to land two barrel rolls. You can either land one barrel roll off of each ramp, or use one ramp to land barrel roll off of each side. If you happen to have any trouble with these ramps you can drive south on the tracks past the super jump for a single, more level split ramp. Assuming you've performed all of the stunts correctly, this stunt run is over and you should have just enough points to beat the target score. Videos A short video showing the Uphill Steps being jumped using the Nakamura Ikusa GT. KZBeWL_xf-Y Category:Stunt Runs